Commercial communication networks, such as mobility networks, may employ adjunct probing equipment to perform real-time monitoring. Such equipment may be expensive yet provide only limited, targeted probing functionality. Therefore, if additional, or otherwise different, probing functionality is desired, operators of commercial communication networks may experience costs in terms of additional equipment expense(s) and/or monitoring delays associated with installing different, adjunct probing equipment capable of supporting the additional, and/or different, probing functionality.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.